


Long Long Time

by lyndysambora



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndysambora/pseuds/lyndysambora
Summary: Songfic.“I really do want to know what you think. I trust your judgment, Rich. If there's a reason you think I shouldn't do this, tell me now, okay? Please?"There was a hint of a pleading note in his voice, but Richie assumed he imagined it.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Long Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Linda Ronstadt song of the same title.

LONG LONG TIME

_Love will abide, take things in stride_

_Sounds like good advice, but there's no one at my side_

_And time washes clean love's wounds unseen_

_That's what someone told me but I don't know what it means_

“I asked her to marry me."

“You asked her to marry you?"

“Yeah, isn't that a riot?"

Jon's face glowed, even in the semi-darkness, a sheen of sweat and puppy love lighting his skin. He'd been with her a long time, but they'd never stayed together long enough at a stretch for their feelings to ripen into real love. Infatuation is what Richie called it, but not out loud. Never out loud. 

Out loud, he said, “What'd she say?" with a fake smile freezing the muscles of his face.

Throwing his head back, Jon bellowed at the sky, “She said _yes!_, man! She said fucking yes!” When he looked back to his friend, his eyes sparkled. “What do you think of that?"

_'Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine_

_And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time_

Though his cheeks were on fire with the effort to look jovial, Richie summoned enough of his voice to say, “Are you... sure? I mean, you guys don't have the best track record--"

The sparkle in the other man's eyes faded a bit. “What are you saying, man?"

“Just that-- I don't know. I just want you to be happy."

“I _am_ happy.” Then he squinted at Richie's pasted-on smile. “You aren't, though. What's wrong?"

_Caught in my fears, blinking back the tears_

_I can't say you hurt me when you never let me near_

_And I never drew one response from you_

_All the while you fell all over girls you never knew_

“Why wouldn't I be happy, man? She's a great girl."

But Jon was still squinting. “You think this is going to change things between us, don't you?"

_'Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine_

_And I think it's gonna hurt me for a long long time_

Richie's fingers curled into his palms until his fingernails nearly pierced the skin. “No, man. It's nothing like that."

Slapping a hand onto Richie's shoulder, Jon leveled a stare at him and said, “I'm not letting this affect the band. And you're always gonna be my best friend, no matter what happens."

Richie cleared his throat and glanced around at the stars but he didn't see them.

_Wait for the day you'll go away_

_Knowing that you warned me of the price I'd have to pay_

_And life's full of flaws, who knows the cause?_

_Living in the memory of a love that never was_

“Are you sure you're all right?" Jon asked, a slight gruffness to his voice that hadn't been there a moment ago.

“Do you know any of their names?” Richie said suddenly, the view of the sky before him blurring. “The stars, I mean. The constellations."

Jon chuckled a moment and said, “The stars? No, I don't know their names. Why are you asking?"

“No reason,” Richie said, silently thanking god that the tear had meandered down the cheek Jon couldn't see.

Squeezing Richie's shoulder, Jon said, “If you think I'm making a mistake, tell me. You know how shit is. Am I making a mistake?"

Richie wondered if it was possible to wipe the wetness from his face without Jon noticing. He shook his head.

_'Cause I've done everything I know to try and change your mind_

_And I think I'm gonna miss you for a long long time_

“No, it's nothing like that," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound too hoarse.

“I really do want to know what you think. I trust your judgment, Rich. If there's a reason you think I shouldn't do this, tell me now, okay? Please?"

There was a hint of a pleading note in his voice, but Richie assumed he imagined it.

“She's a great girl, man," Richie said, and he knew his own voice was shaking now, but it was too late. 

In his peripheral vision, he saw Jon turn to scan the night sky himself. He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it before any words emerged. Then he nodded and turned to go.

Richie thought he saw his best friend's shoulders sag a little as he walked away. But it was his imagination again.

_'Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine_

_And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time_

END


End file.
